


Snake Boys Don't Do Cold    (Chistmas Eve Fic)

by Creativia



Series: Sanders Sides Holiday related Fics [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas, Cold, Cuddling, Deceitber, Fluff, Implications, Light Angst, Slight blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativia/pseuds/Creativia
Summary: Deceit did not like the cold. This usually was not a big problem since they lived in Florida, so it did not get cold very often.However, he is unfortunately stuck dealing with a cold winter this year. He is surprised to find there are others who wish to help him get through the cold, whether it be from tackle cuddles or warm gifts that get left in his room with no signature.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Holiday related Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575295
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Snake Boys Don't Do Cold    (Chistmas Eve Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for minor animal blood mentioned, but nothing bad.  
> Please let me know if there are any other warnings or tags that I am missing and should have, especially for anything that is related to Remus. Although, compared to other ways I've seen him, Remus in this story seems a bit more tame to me. Even still.  
> Will probably go back and edit if I need to.  
> I hope you like it.

Deceit did not like the cold. This usually was not a big problem since they lived in Florida, so it did not get cold very often. There had even been some winters where it did not get cold at all. However, this was not one of those years. Deceit wasn’t really sure why it was cold in the mind palace when they were in Thomas’s head and not actually exposed to the cold weather. However, once it had actually gotten cold, cold for Florida that is, the mind palace had gotten chilly as well. Perhaps it was from Thomas thinking about the cold he was experiencing? Deceit didn’t really know how that worked. Logan or even Remus would probably have a better idea about that.

Every year Roman usually suggested making it snowy around the mind palace to get in the Christmassy mood since they didn’t experience that often where they lived. This year, Remus as well was pushing for the imaginary snow. Usually Logan and Patton could talk them out of it though, Logan saying that it could be distracting to Thomas as he attempted to do the various things, he had to for the holiday season. Something Deceit was grateful for.

Deceit was in the mind palace main area, curled up in a corner on the couch, pulling his cape around himself for warmth, although he was still shivering. The other sides had varying reactions to the cold.

“It’s nice that we get a chance to wear our Christmas sweaters!” Patton exclaimed while beaming.

“Yes. Although we aren’t quite used to this, it is a nice change.” Roman added.

“I’m not usually one who’s big on change, but whatever. I guess it would make more sense now for me to wear all the black I usually do.” Virgil mumbled.

“As long as we take proper care, since Thomas is not used to these lower temperatures, I suppose I don’t see the harm in experiencing them.” Logan said.

Deceit scoffed.

“Oh please. _Don’t_ ssssspeak for yourselves.”

The four main sides, who were in the kitchen area, turned to Deceit, as though not realizing he was there.

“Ah.” Logan said. “I suppose I hadn’t considered how the lower temperatures may affect you more than the others. Are there perhaps more to your snake features than mere aesthetic to your snakelike persona? Are you cold blooded as well?”

Deceit rolled his eyes.

“ _No_. I am _totally_ not affected by the lower temperatures any differently from any other side. The snake features are _totally_ just for the look.”

“I question that, as you are shivering much more than the rest of us are.” Logan said.

Deceit scoffed again and looked away, pulling the cape closer to himself and trying to pretend like they weren’t looking at him.

“Logan, you do realize Deceit usually speaks in lies, right?” Roman asked with a raised eyebrow.

Patton looked on as though he was thinking hard about something. Then he hesitantly tried,

“Hey, um, Deceit? Would you like something to warm you up more?”

The others looked at Patton in slight surprise. Despite the kind gesture, Deceit felt himself get very angry. He stomped his feet as he quickly stood up from the couch and turned to face them, cape still wrapped around his front.

“Oh please. Like I would want you to give me anything warm as an empty gesture. Because that’s all it would be! You don’t actually care about how I’m doing! You just feel socially obligated to offer something nice seeing me in a cold state. As the moral side you feel like you have to, even though this is solely in Thomas’s mind. I however do not wish to be the recipient of your desire to add to social obligations that are meaningless, and probably wouldn’t do you any good except by feeling like a _good_ person. Social moral standards are meaningless! I am not going to contribute when it does no good!” And with that he sunk out and into his room in the subconscious.

* * *

It took Deceit a moment after he returned to his room to think about what just happened. He lost his cool. _Again._ The cold really had put him in a sour mood. Admittedly he was a little embarrassed. Not that he didn’t mean what he said, but he hadn’t wanted to admit to any of that around them. He wouldn’t seem as unruffled now though. He sighed and allowed himself to lay on his side on his bed. Cape still wrapped around him. If he was to be honest, which he wasn’t very often, even to himself probably, he felt pathetic that he was so sensitive to the cold. He hated feeling vulnerable. So being offered something by one of the sides who probably opposed him the most did not help with that feeling.

Deceit always kept an ear out for when Thomas would need him, or would want to use his side, even if Thomas was not aware of how often this would be. So, unless there was some need for Thomas to lie about something, Deceit had no plans to move.

Deceit wasn’t sure how long he lay like that before his door was slammed open and he heard,

“Hey there Double Dee!”

Deceit immediately felt Remus practically fall on him with all of his weight.

“Oof!” The air was knocked out of him for a moment, Remus’s weight practically suffocating him. Not to mention he had collapsed onto Deceit’s side, which had less fleshy padding and was bonier, so it hurt more when Remus fell on him there.

“Re-mus.” He could barely let out. Remus giggled, before pulling Deceit onto his back, still practically half on top of him and holding on. Deceit sighed, unfortunately being used to this from the other. Remus was one of the only sides who didn’t immediately shoot down his ideas on what to do, but he was still unbelievably annoying.

“Remus…I told you not to call me that.”

“Aw, why not~?”

Remus had his chin on Deceit’s shoulder. He really seemed to have absolutely no concept of personal space, and never seemed to care about that.

Deceit couldn’t really see his face from how close it was, but he was sure Remus had a smirk on his face that was far from innocent.

“You know exactly why. And you know, just because I am half snake doesn’t mean I have all of their features.”

“Oh, so are you saying you don’t- “

“We are not having this conversation!” Deceit could feel his face heat up and felt disgusted with himself for letting Remus get to him. Remus chuckled and cuddled up even closer to him.

“Alright Dee-Dee.”

Deceit sighed. “I suppose that’s better than the other one.” He grumbled.

“It’s so much fun flustering the unshakeable snake man.” Remus rested his head on him more.

Deceit huffed.

“Is there a reason you trespassed into my room and are currently using me a human sized teddy bear?”

“Oh, I was bored.”

Deceit huffed. “Of course.” He was admittedly more irritable than usual though.

“And, I wanted to warm you up.”

“…excuse me?”

Remus rolled his eyes.

“Oh, come on, Dee-Dee. I know you hate the cold. You’re a total tsundere about it though. I’m probably the only side willing to ignore boundaries and force cuddles on you for warmth.”

“…I’m not sure if I should thank you for that.”

Remus simply laughed again.

“I didn’t really expect you to. Just silently enjoy the warm cuddles.” He moved so he was laying on top of Deceit, head resting on his chest.

Deceit felt…extremely awkward at the moment. He was used to Remus being overbearing but hadn’t really seen this sweet side of him. It was weird.

Normally he wouldn’t mind Remus cuddling him as much when it was cold, since he was warm, if it wasn’t for the interesting smell that Remus usually permeates. Probably something to do with being the ‘stinky trash man’. However, in that moment, Deceit found himself not caring as much. It wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be anyways. Even if the weight of Remus was still a bit uncomfortable.

Deceit sighed and found himself almost falling asleep.

“So, did you know that people can warm each other up better cuddling if they’re not wearing any clothes?”

“…Really!?”

“What~? It’s true~.”

“Don’t even think about it!”

Remus laughed again.

“Relax, I won’t. It’s hard enough to get you willing to accept cuddles anyways. I’m sure someday though I’ll get to see all the places your snake scales go to on your body.”

“Is it possible for you to stop talking!?”

“Humph!”

* * *

Deceit probably wouldn’t admit that he somewhat appreciated Remus helping to keep him warm. The annoying bastard probably already figured though. Deceit wasn’t really sure what Remus did during the day. If he had to guess, Remus probably sought entertainment from annoying the other sides. Deceit hadn’t really left his room unless he thought Thomas needed him. The temperature in Florida was usually pretty fickle, especially when it came to the winter. However, it seemed like it was going to be a cold winter this year.

One-night Deceit found himself woken up in the middle of the night, shivering from how cold it was. His blankets bundled around him tightly, yet he still did not seem to gain enough to chase the chill away. Why was it so difficult for him to hang onto warmth? He glanced around and noticed a steaming mug on his bedside table.

He carefully reached out to grab it. The heat coming from it made him sigh. He held it close, practically hugging it. He brought it up to his face and smelled that it was chamomile tea. He was more of a tea drinker when it came to warm beverages. Especially when it was at night. It was more calming. He sipped the drink and allowed it to warm him up some.

* * *

The next day, he was a bit surprised to hear no one ask him if the drink had helped. So, he still didn’t know who gave it to him. Something careful and meticulous wasn’t really Remus’s style. He could more likely picture him creating a real fire in his room or smothering him with cuddles again. So that meant it was probably one of the main sides. The thing that was surprising about that was he hadn’t overheard anyone bragging about the nice act, like he would have expected. Not that he eavesdropped on the main sides at all. No, he definitely didn’t do that. For some reason, not hearing bragging about it or even mentioning of it almost made the gesture seem more genuine. Not everyone would do something like that in the middle of the night.

Despite himself, he found himself smiling not that anyone bore witness to that.

It was also possible that they were too ashamed of being nice to a ‘dark side’ to be willing to admit it, but that wasn’t really anything that he wasn’t used to though.

* This wouldn’t be the first time he would find a random gift for himself. That same day he suddenly found a steaming bowl of soup on the bedside table, again not having seen who dropped it by or when.

It seemed like each day there was something new. He found more blankets that were fluffier and much warmer that his regular bed sheets. There was even one day where he found a heated blanket. That one he was slightly offended by but used it all the same. One day there was a pair of warm gloves, the same color as his usual gloves. There was one day where there were fuzzy snake slippers. One day he even found a book about snakes, where a bookmark that stood out marked a page on how snakes stayed warm.

He wasn’t really sure what to make of all of this. He hadn’t expected it at all. Especially after his outburst of refusing something warm after the first time Patton offered.

He hadn’t asked them about it because that was almost like admitting that he was actually using these gifts. It was almost as though whoever was giving these to him knew he didn’t want to acknowledge that he wanted things like these.

* * *

On Christmas Eve, all he found on his bedside table was a note, which he was hesitant to read. The last note he had received, during this strange winter time of receiving warm gifts, had been a note that mentioned how the blood of an animal was still warm when taken directly out. Without reading further, after seeing the red fingerprints on the note, Deceit had immediately exclaimed,

“No!” To be followed by an, “Aw,” outside his door.

Nevertheless, this one didn’t seem to have any odd Remus smells coming from it, and actually had Christmas colors. He opened the note and found a short message inside.

 _There is a Christmas gift for you under the tree._ The note wasn’t signed.

The message surprised Deceit, as he usually didn’t participate in the gift giving of Christmas with the other sides. He usually only came around on Christmas if he was needed by Thomas, like if he had to pretend to like a gift or to come up with an excuse for the quality or lack of a gift. Thomas hadn’t done things like that since he was a kid though, so it had been a while. Deceit sunk into the common area and made his way over to the Christmas tree. He looked over the names of the presents to see which one was his. His eyes widened in shock when he saw that it was the big one, that was bigger than him. Since it was in a box, it was hard to tell what it could be from the shape. He was still looking at it in shock when he heard,

“MERRY B****MAS, DEE-DEE!!” and felt Remus jump onto his back. Deceit stumbled forward, nearly avoiding falling into his giant present. He glared at Remus the best he could from his position.

“Remus! Don’t do that! Are you trying to knock me over!?”

Remus just chuckled at that and climbed off of him.

“Oh, that would have been fun.”

Deceit rolled his eyes.

“I didn’t take you as the type to steal a phrase from your brother.”

Remus just laughed. “Oh please, like my oh-too-innocent brother would say something like that.”

“He did actually. One time when He and Logan were arguing. It was during one of Thomas’s videos, so there’s proof.”

Remus tilted his head and looked befuddled.

“Huh. You will tell no one about this.”

Deceit rolled his eyes and chuckled.

“Yeah. Alright. What are you doing here anyways? And where are the other sides?”

“Oh, they said they had to help Thomas with stuff since it’s Christmas Eve. They also asked me to be here so wouldn’t be alone, but I probably would have hung around you anyways.”

“…huh.”

“Anyways! Don’t you want to open your gift! It’s from me too!”

“From you too?” Deceit went over and looked at the card attached to it. The card said the gift was from Patton, Roman, Logan, v, and Remus.

“Yeah, they said I should sign too.”

“…huh.” Deceit wasn’t really sure what to make of this.

“You should open it already!” Remus insisted. Deceit looked back at him.

“But it’s Christmas Eve. Aren’t I supposed to wait?”

Remus put his hands on his hips.

“Since when do you care about following social protocol when there is something you want more?”

Deceit chuckled at that.

“You should tear it open with your fangs.” Remus said.

“…no. And when have you ever seen me with fangs?” Deceit replied.

“You’re not denying you have any~.”

“I can’t believe we’re having this conversation.”

“Just open it already! Use your multiple arms! It’ll be more fun that way!”

Deceit shook his head.

“I just want you to open it quickly.” Remus said.

Deceit began tearing at the paper. He did end up using multiple arms to do it, since it was so big and there was so much to tear. That got a cheer out of Remus.

When he finally seemed to get all of the paper off. He stepped back to look at the box.

The box had a picture of what was inside of it, like store bought things often have.

He just stared for a moment not sure if what he was seeing was right.

Remus jumped up and down and squealed.

“Isn’t it great!”

It appeared to be a human sized heating lamp, like one would have for a snake. At first, he was kind of offended by it. Did they think he was a literal snake now that he required actual reptilic devices? But, after looking it over again, he thought he could see himself actually using this. He could turn it to warm him up in his bed, or if he was worried about overheating the bed, maybe a different spot where he could sit.

“Well~, what do you think!?” Remus asked.

Deceit nodded to himself. “I like it, I will definitely use it.” He turned to face Remus.

“Thank you. And tell the others I said thank you as well. Help me set this up in my corner of the mind palace?”

“Yeah!”

Later that day, Deceit was just looking at his heating lamp after it was set up. He hadn’t gone out of his way to find the main sides to thank them properly. They hadn’t seemed him out either though. That wasn’t too surprising, nor was it that upsetting to Deceit either. After all, they weren’t exactly considered buddies at this point. Still though, maybe he was wrong about them being nice solely out of obligation. Maybe they weren’t so bad after all.

At least he wouldn’t have to worry about cold seasons as much now.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being longer than I thought it would be. I guess I had more fun writing the dynamic of Deceit and Remus then I realized. I would appreciate feedback.


End file.
